sillyguyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Devil's Prophet
Part 1: The Incident Elizabeth Wilson was a bullied girl in 6th grade. Her classmates were the worst of all. They could tease her about even the simplest things. On Monday on the last day of school, she suddenly felt as if she wasn't in complete control over her body. She got out her pencil and started drawing strange things. The teacher told her to stop, but she continued on. The teacher took the pencil away, but, suddenly, the teacher apologized and gave back the pencil, then left the room. She wished for the teacher to go away with her mind, and she did. She continued drawing strange things. The other students started teasing her about what she was drawing, and, after a while, she dragged the teacher back in, and then closed the door and the windows and locked them so the students couldn't get out. She then made an outlet explode, causing a huge fire. She stood up, and let off the fire alarm in the school, but locked every door. She then made all of the computers in the school shoot sparks and catch on fire. She was doing it all with her mind. As police cars raced to the school, they could see the smoke rise over the horizon. Liz then unlocked her classroom door, and walked out, and sent textbooks, pencils, pens, clipboards and other things fly over her head through the school, impacting and killing any person in the hallways. She walked out the front entrance, then heard the emergency vehicles in the distance. She caused them to crash, even though she couldn't see them. She then turned around, and made the school explode. The alarms in every car then sounded off, and she even lifted some and dropped them on the school. She then walked home. Upon arriving, she locked herself in her room, angering her parents for not telling them what happened at the school. They could see the school from a distance. She then started drawing the same weird symbols all over everything she owned, even her stuffed animals, which she liked the most. Her parents broke the door down, but, in a demonic voice, she said they shouldn't have done that, and she slammed the door on them, and they were knocked out cold. She then watched on as blood rolled down the door and onto the floor, turning the door blood red. Part 2: The Survivors Miraculously, 14 people survived the disaster, but that's it. Out of 412 people in the school at that time, only 14 people survived. Kevin J. Collins and Lucy Newman were thrown out of a window once the door shut and locked itself. The teacher was locked out in the hallway, and she died before she could make it back to her classroom. Kevin and Lucy gathered students out of a smashed window, however, some were cut open, and others were trapped in the fire inside the classroom, and were killed in the explosion. There were 19 students in the classroom, and only 14 made it out. They then told the police officer that they were taking a test when suddenly a loud bang was heard, and only 5 seconds after that, the computer exploded, and set half the room on fire. They then broke a window, in which how they actually did remains a mystery, and gathered several students out. The school then exploded, killing the rest of the students. While traveling in the back of a police car, Kevin spots Elizabeth, and the officer pulls over and offers her a ride. She is drenched in her parents' blood, and the officer takes her to the hospital, but, on the way there, she crashes the car with her mind, and it injures Kevin and Lucy, but they manage to crawl out of the burning police car. Elizabeth then started thinking about killing them, but, when they both asked her calmly what she was doing, she started having second thoughts. Liz then started whispering demonic chants in a voice that didn't sound anything like hers at all. Suddenly, the emergency vehicles behind her started crashing and exploding. Kevin then realized that she was possessed, and needed to see an exorcist. Lucy then reminded him that when she whispered those chants, as if by coincidence, all of the emergency vehicles, every single one behind her, crashed and some exploded. Kevin took Lucy and Liz back to his house, where Liz became fascinated by the Bible, and started whispering demonic chants again. The Bible lifted into the air, and dropped onto the floor. Kevin and Lucy then called for Kevin's aprents, who were outside. They knew about the school disaster. When they came back in, they saw several kitchen utensils floating in the air. They then started going in a circle around the Bible. The Bible then started to incinerate itself. The fire caught the air on fire. They realized that Elizabeth was doing it all by herself, and dared not interfere. Then, the ashes of the Bible dropped to the floor. The fire then got larger, and was hard to look at. Just then, the whole house exploded. Part 3: The Mall Elizabeth walked into the Wilkes-Barre mall in Wilkes-Barre, Pennsylvania, and suddenly started throwing things around and hitting people and killing them. Kevin and Lucy followed her in, and saw her destroy everything. That's when the fire started. It spread, shattering windows and lighting people and the people burned to death. Liz then reached the center of the mall, and the explosion rocked the whole Scranton-Wilkes-Barre Vicinity. It could be seen for miles on end. Lucy and Kevin then approached her, but, she then threw them back against a wall, rendering them helpless. Liz then walked over, and started whispering her demoinc chants. As if by pure coincidence, the entire inferno in the center of the mall died down in only seconds. However, the rest of the mall continued to burn, trapping emergency workers outside. They were now all on the floor, and Liz thne started whispering random things to herself, but they weren't demonic. Lucy and Kevin then started calming her, and, she snapped out of her trance, which lasted two days. The day before, she had incinerated one of Scranton's high schools, killing hundreds of people. Kevin tried to get her back on her feet, but she stayed on the floor. She told them she was ready to die. Kevin then disagreed, saying she didn't have to, and that she had no control over her body the past two days. Lucy then suddenly appeared, all covered in blood and scorched. She started whispering demonic chants in a voice that wasn't her own. Liz and Kevin knew now that when the demons left one host, they jumped to another. She craned her head to the side, still looking at them. Her eyes had an evil glare, and she whispered something to them, but they could not make out what it was that she whispered. The inferno then started up around them once again, and the smoke started rising.